


Missed Opportunties

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: genext other options [3]
Category: GeNext (comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Megan wonders about missed opportunities.





	Missed Opportunties

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were uploaded one time under my main account marf_redux before I moved them here

Missed Opportunities,

“Hey mom do you ever wonder about missed Opportunities,” She asked as they were taking a stroll down the beach. She had bad memories of the beach normally since this was where she was grabbed by Sinister that time but it a school trip; so as the daughter of the co-headmasters she’d been expected to come.

“Are you referring to breaking up with Oly which led to him starting a relationship with his male room mate,” her mother asked and she nearly tripped shocked that her mother knew. “My Dear there is nothing that goes on in my school that I don’t know about but as long as they are discreet your father and I see no reason to separate them.”

“So If I started dating a woman and we were room mates we could stay together?” she asked and saw her mother frown. “I’m just asking I’m completely heterosexual but it just seems like they are getting special treatment.”

“Not in the least,” Her mother said. “As your parents Scott and I would object however none of their guardians did.” She supposed that made sense but then it hit her that her mother had outed her ex boyfriend current best friend to his dad and grand mother behind his back. “And no we didn’t out them Rico told his parents and Gambit and Mystique are not novices at catching onto relationships.”

“Anyway, back to my original question,” She said trying to get away from the weird direction that conversation was taking. “I just can’t help but wonder how things would be different if I hadn’t dumped Oly to go out with Jacob.”

“It is perfectly natural to wonder about paths you didn’t take in live,” Her mother said and pointed out where Iceman was building ice sculptures. “Bobby Drake and I had quiet an passionate affair at one point and every now and then I wonder if things had worked out different how our lives would have turned out.” Her mother then laughed. “Then I remind myself exactly why things didn’t work out and how much happier I am that my life turned out like it did.” Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. “There is nothing wrong with asking what if but don’t let it get in the way of living your life.”

Her mother walked off then heading to where her brother had started calling for her. She shook her head horrified at the thought of her mother and Mr. Drake involved with each other. She knew her mother had put that image in her head on purpose to get her mind off things. It was times like this that just for a moment she wished her mother wasn’t completely confident in her own sexuality and choices.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
